


Shy Boys in Love

by DeannaEmrys



Series: Nowhere Boys Oneshots [2]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Earth, Elements, F/M, Fire, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Goth - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Oneshot, Water, air, cuties in love, shy boys, slight sngst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys
Summary: Jake realizes he's in love with Felix and Sam tries to help.





	Shy Boys in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fandom even alive still? I love these boys so much <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

The realization hits Jake like a slap to the face.

He's in love with Felix.

Fuck.

How? How in the world did that happen? Has he totally flipped? Did crossing dimensions totally fry his brain?

He huffs out an annoyed breath before flopping backwards onto the sofa and covering his eyes with his arm.

There's only Sam in the room thank god and he's too distracted messaging Mia to pay any attention to Jake's crisis.

He's so glad Felix and Andy have gone grocery shopping with Phoebe, there's no way he could process this with the goth around. With his too long limbs and sarcastic humor and the way every little smirk makes Jake want to fist his hands into his t-shirt and kiss the life outta him.

Oh god, what the fuck is wrong with him.

He groans loud enough this time to catch Sam's attention.

"Dude is something wrong you look seriously bummed?"

Sam's voice sounds nearer than Jake thought and he blinks one eye open to find the younger boy kneeling next to the couch creepily close.

He groans again not believing that he's gonna have this conversation. And he thought magic was hard to believe.

"Have you ever... Had a crush on someone that makes zero sense?" Jake mumbles only just loud enough for Sam to hear.

The brunette's face creases in thought before splitting into a cheeky grin.

"Oh! This is about your crush on Felix!" He shouts happily causing Jake to lunge at him knocking him backwards on to the lush carpet.

The air element giggles, actually giggles before Jake smushes his palm over his mouth.

"What? No! I don't even... What! You think I like Felix!" Jake stutters going bright red in the face and losing all strength letting the younger go and slouching beside him instead, his head in his hands. 

"Hey Jake come on, it's totally not a big deal," Sam coaxes gently, he sits up and rubs his hand down Jake's spine hopefully comforting the earth element.

It helps.

"And plus, he likes you too, honestly the googly eyes that boy gives you almost make me wanna barf." 

Jake lifts his head to meet Sam's gaze, hope shining in his eyes.

"Really?" 

Sam nods.

"Yeah dude, so you've got nothing to worry about." He gives Jake one of his blinding megawatt smiles which Jake returns timidly before both boys scramble to their feet at the sound of Felix, Andy and Phoebe entering the room. 

They must look guilty because as soon as Felix see them his eyes narrow.

"Are we interrupting something?" He asks with a slight annoyed note to his voice. Sam smirks and catches Jake's eye, 'I told you so', written all over his smug face.

Jake flushes pink.

"If you boys have stopped the flirting theres still more bags to unpack in the van." Phoebe drones as she wanders back out to the shop wind chimes clinking as the door swings shut.

Felix's face resembles a thunder storm as he throws down his bag and pulls out his book of shadows avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Come on Andy lets get the rest of the shopping!" Sam announces almost too loud using his head to gesture at Felix. Panic overtakes Jake's face. 

"I'll hel-"

"Nope, me and Andy have got this! Come on mate." Sam links his arm through Andy's and drags the confused boy from the room whilst Jake glares mental daggers at him.

Oh God, now he was stuck with Felix and his gorgeous everything. Fuck.

 

-

 

Felix can feel the anger coursing through his body, hotter now that his powers are in effect, its like having elemental powers have made his anger worse.

The pages of his book of shadows start to smoke so he throws it onto the bunk bed with a huff.

He finally looks up to where he can feel Jake hovering in the middle of the room looking like a lost kicked puppy.

Felix isn't sure when it happened, he'd always known Jake was hot but fancying someone who made it their job in life to bully you is something not even Felix is stupid enough to do, except.....

It's been a long few months and Jake has totally changed, he's no longer mean and angry and buttheaded, now he's kind and gentle and caring. The grounding force that holds them all together.

Before he would push Andy around, throw balls at Felix's head and call him a freak but now he stands up to bullies and kept a plush unicorn that some kid gave him as a thank you.

Plus he was kind of stupidly beautiful and apparently into Sam if the way they sprung apart when Felix got back was any indication.

Fuck his life.

Trust Felix to fall for the most unattainable person in existence.

-

 

"Felix, erm are you okay," Jake stutters making the goth jump, "I mean, you look kind of, upset." He drags a shaky hand through his golden curls and a pang goes through Felix's chest.

Felix's anger, (jealousy, his brain supplies,) dissipated at his sad expression and before he can even think he word vomits; "Are you interested in Sam? Like... Andy's interested in Ellen?"

The question hangs heavy in the air.

Jake's jaw drops in surprise and his big beautiful eyes widen to saucers before he's suddenly laughing. 

Confusion swirls around Felix. What was so funny? 

"Man, you think I like Sam?" Jake asks still chuckling slightly, his shy facade suddenly gone as confident Jake takes its place as he crosses the room and sits way too close to Felix.

Not like he's complaining. Felix would give anything to feel Jake's long muscular body against his own.

"Sam is way too straight for me to even bother, plus I kind of have a crush on someone else."

The air between them is charged with electricity and Felix can barely contain the hope that something might happen.

He's been fantasizing about kissing the elder since they first ended up in this fucked up universe. (If he's being honest with himself, he's thought about it before then aswel.)

He licks at his lower lip nervously and Jake's eyes instantly drop to watch.

"So, who's the person you have a -omfp."

He never gets to finish his sentence as suddenly Jake's leaning forward, bracing a hot hand on Felix's upper thigh and slotting their mouth together in a kiss that totally short-circuits Felix's brain.

He lets out a whimper that would of been embarrassing if it didn't cause Jake to shudder and push even closer, tangling his fingers into the hair at the back of Felix's head so he could deepen the kiss.

He feels like heaven. God the restoring demon could kill him right now and Felix wouldn't give a single fuck.

He seriously hope Jake's not messing around cause now he know what it feels like to kiss the elder boy he's never stopping.

"About time boys." Phoebe's voice startles the two boys apart, Jake angling his body protectively in front of Felix making the younger feel all warm inside even as they both flush red in embarrassment. 

Phoebe grins and goes to speak just as Sam enters the room, he spots Felix's mussed up hair and Jake's red stained lips and instantly puts two and two together.

"YES!!" He shouts fist pumping the air. "ANDY YOU OWE ME A FIVER!" He runs from the room with the echos of Andy's, 'No way, they kissed already? No fair', following him out.

Phoebe shakes her head fondly, "Alright, no hooking up where I might walk in on you and theres a box of condoms in the upstairs bathroom. Have fun." She winks and leaves the room.

Jake and Felix are the colour of tomatoes.

"Well that wasn't embarrassing at all." Felix mumbles burrowing his face into Jake's neck. The elder chuckles and wraps his arms round him.

"So, we're doing this then?" 

Jake pulls back slightly to meet Felix closed off expression. 

He leans down taking his pointy chin in a gentle grip. "I'm in if you are goth boy."

Felix's answering grin is brighter then his fire, and if when he leans up to press their lips together he accidentally scorches a pillow, well, Phoebe probably wont even notice anyways.


End file.
